


Muddy encounter

by YukiShirusagi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Dates, F/M, Mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiShirusagi/pseuds/YukiShirusagi
Summary: Hawkmoth is now in a relationship with mayura, his beloved assistant. He hasn't been terrorizing Paris as much as usual, well it's not even terrorizing anymore.. but he soon finds something he can't live without, mud bath therapy. Every week he goes out to black mud forest, bathing in the black, boiling mud pits. But how does he react when he finds out mayura has the same little guilty pleasure?
Relationships: Hawkyura - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Muddy encounter

Gabriel agreste looked at his watch, Friday night. Finally, one of his favorite tunes of the week, other than Monday, where him and nathalie sancour can have a bit of work fun. But this was different, more.. laid back.

Not alot know this, but butterflies love, love mud. And Gabriel agreste was one of the victims of this Miraculous. He once woke up in the middle of the night, feeling the want for a warm, long mud bath. And that's how it all started.

Gabriel added the last thing to his basket, a champagne flute. In the basket, there was rose petals, champagne, and milkweed. Monarch butterflies favorite flower.

"Alright, nooroo." He looked over, his little purple kwami floating next to his head. They were on better terms now, considering Gabriel's trying to change for the better. 

"Master, I don't want to push it, can we please get going now? My wings are so sore it hurts to flutter my wings.." he sat on gabriels head, nestling into his hair.

He chuckled softly, picking up his basket. "I'm aware, we're going now. Nooroo-" he started. "Dark wings rise!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hawkmoth jumped down on the cool forest grass, sighing of relief.. it always took around 15 minutes to get there on foot, but it was exhausting considering his legs and feet always got cut up. 

"Finally.." he groaned, looking up.

He was standing in front of a large mud pit, filled with thick, bubbling mud. It was always his favorite part of the night, considering he went through alot of stress. 

He took everything out of his bag, setting it up. What was left was a beautiful mud bath with champagne, roses, and milkweed.

"Perfect.." he grinned widely, removing his Clothes. He stood up, dipping his foot in the mud. The warm, sticky mud started to stick to him as he slide in.

He moaned, smiling as he was getting tickled by all the bubbles. "Perfect.." he muttered, sinking neck deep, all warm. He was right, it was perfect. For a few hours, he completely covered himself with mud, grinning as he could feel like he could stay there forever.

But after a bit, he heard russling. He assumed it was just a rabbit, but was oh so wrong.

His Beautiful goddess, mayura, emerged from the bushes. Her legs all cut up, but because of the overwhelming size of the mud pit, she didn't see hawkmoths candle lit part. She sighed heavily, removing her boots.

She dipped her bare feet and legs in the bubbling muck, them already starting to heal. She smiles, sighing at the relaxation that was the mud bath. 

"Enjoying your mud?" Hawkmoth grinned as he spoke out loud.

Mayura flinched, throwing a mud ball in his direction, not thinking. "Who are-" she paused. "Hunny?"

"Yes?" He huffed, wiping the mud off his mask.

She was all red, now embarrassed. "I-i can explain.."

"Do You have to? I'm the one that set this up like it's normal." He joked, smearing mud onto his toned chest.

"I didn't think you would approve." She joked, taking off her dress. "Do you have room for one more?" She grinned widely.

"I thought you would never ask.." he grinned, taking out a second champagne flute. "I don't know why, but I always felt like I needed to take a spare.."

"My little boy scout." Mayura laughed, jumping into the mud. She sank all the way up to her chest, sighing softly. "Oh my~" she smiles, swimming over to hawkmoth. 

"I feel like my mud bath just got so much better.." he wrapped his arms around mayura, and she nestled into him, stroking his chest muscles. 

"How do you think I feel.." she grinned, giving him a kiss. 

"I love you.." they both say at the same time.

Both stopped, and started to laugh. "Can we come here together? Every week?" She gives him some sad peacock eyes.

He chuckled, Kissing her head. "Of course, my muddy peacock."

Both spent the night there, smearing eachother with mud and kisses, and it really was one of the greatest nights.

~the end~


End file.
